


don't need a Harper Avery when I got you

by listenup_folks



Series: don't need a Harper avery [1]
Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, It's a greys anatomy cross over and yes !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Grey's Anatomy crossoverhappenings of interns Cabello and Jauregui





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yu probaly won't enjpy this as much if you don't watch Grey's but like i tried to make it make sense and I'm mourning it rn so shhhhh (i have  a part 2 ready that will be more camren but i wanted to write thi now so sssssssshhhhhhhh)

"Morning Cristina," Meredith smiles as she sets her coffee down and plops in the seat next to her friend at the cafeteria, knowing they're only sitting for a few minutes because of time but excited to give Cristina her news about the day's plan. 

"What's got you all smiley?" Cristina questions, reaching across to take a sip of Meredith's coffee, scrunching her nose at how sweet it is but taking another sip, knowing she'll need it after the night shift she just had on top of a morning shift starting right now. 

"Well April is out today, something about 'being sick' but I think she really means fucking Jackson again even though I told her to not do that again if she thought it was a bad idea, which she did, she told me so herself, but anyways I'm getting off topic. April is out so she asked me to make the intern schedule today since she was 'too sick' to do it and guess who I put with you?" Meredith smiles cheekily and can't hold in a small laugh when she sees Cristina's face immediately flash with realization of how hard ehr days about to get. 

"You didn't," Yang said in a disbelieving voice that her best friend would deliberately stick her with this issue. 

"Oh but I did," Meredith smiles again and Cristina decides she's keeping the coffee that her friend didn't even really notice her take if she has to go through a day of torture. "You've got the devil twins! Is that what you call them? I couldn't remember if it was that or like dumb and dumber? Damn it I forget but the point is, this is revenge for you making me deal with April's Jackson problems alone last weekend."

"Meeerrrrrrr," Yang groans out and buries her hands into her hair in aggravation. "These two spawns of Satan are going to make me regret going for a degree in medicine eventually. Like I genuinely considered quitting or moving to Switzerland or somewhere random like that. They're just so annoying and tiring and - god I don't get how they're so good at fighting with each other when I get tired just watching them argue," she notes, genuinely confused how the two haven't tired each other out yet. 

"Well now I guess you can try to figure out the logistics of their arguing," Meredith smirks again and reaches into her bag pulling out a muffin that Cristina decides she's getting half of to make up for the sucky coffee. 

-

"Jauregui, Cabello, and Hamilton you're with Yang, Styles and Hernandez with Bailey, and Horan, Jane, and Malik with me," Meredith barks out as she walks by the nurses station all the interns are perched at, resisting the urge to smirk when they immediately straighten up and try to look like they weren't joking around before they spotted a superior. 

"I get a cat show again, lucky me," Yang comments annoyed still even though she saw it coming as she sips her coffee (Meredith's), rolling her eyes at Jauregui and Cabello who were already glaring at each other. 

The new shift of interns wasn't exactly new, just young and fun to mess around with sometimes. It'd been about three months now of training the group and being in cardio surgery, along with being a hardo herself, Cristina Yang felt that she attracted the sharks in the sea that is medicine. At least, that's how it was with Camila and Lauren. 

The two interns had started the program with opposite attitudes. Camila was bubbly and eager (earning her the nickname Skip since she reminded Cristina of her old friend's dog), whereas Lauren was cutthroat in how she went about moving up in the ranks of interns (grumpy). That's what resulted in Skip's sudden shift. Yang witnessed Grumpy swipe at least three surgeries a week out from under the more generous girl's feet and finally it must've caused her to snap because now Skip was even more aggressive than Grumpy was when it came to stealing surgeries and showing other interns up. 

Don't get Cristina wrong, it was more entertaining than she had bargained for at first. She loved to see the look of confusion on Skip's face when she realized she'd been bumped to watching instead of performing, but she lived even more for the look of realization. The first time Skip finally snapped and got back on the scrub in list was the most entertaining, but from then on out it's been too extra for Yang to deal with on top of her normal duties. 

What makes it all harder is that both girls are competing to be the top cardio intern. They've taken a liking to it, or to outdoing each other and don't seem to be interested in following any of the other fellows or attendings working. Cristina doesn't mind because usually they have different shifts, but at least a few times a week she has to deal with the bickering

"Hounds assemble," Cristina demands after a moment of wondering whether or not sweet little sunshine girl was going to survive with these two. "Look you two better not pull anything or I swear to god I'll get you filing papers all day every day for a month," she threatens once the three girls gather and sunshine girl looks relieved to hear that they won't be too out of control whereas Skip and Grumpy just pout like the five year olds Cristina thinks they are. 

"Start with Janet Chapper?" Skip finally breaks the silence, pulling up the charts on her ipad and offering it to Yang who sends her a warning look before accepting the idea. 

"Mer, I hope you know you owe me ten drinks for putting me with these girls again," Yang calls back to her friend as she lets the interns lead the way to her next room, already getting competitive in who has the easiest route there. 

-

"So how were the Satan's spawn I stuck you with today?" Meredith jokes as she greets Cristina at the bar across the street with a shot of tequila and a teasing smirk. 

"I don't even want to think about it, god they're just so... they bicker, all the time over any little thing like from a tiny stitch to who's getting to scrub in and it's... god it's even when I've already said they all get to scrub, god they're just, fuck were we that bratty when we were interns?" 

"I doubt it, but then again we all hated Karev and taunted George from time to time and... maybe not as bad as Jauregui and Cabello but we were pretty bratty," Meredith smiles and chuckles as Cristina downs the first shot and is already getting her second poured. 

"God I just hope they grow out of it before like, tomorrow or some shit, but wait I gotta go hit the bathroom," Cristina decides and hops up when she remembers she's had to pee since her four hour surgery earlier, "who're Cabello and Jauregui?" she ponders as an afterthought as she makes her way to the restroom. 

Now, Cristina has had sex in Joe's bar before. Most of them have. And most of them (all of them) know that the big stall in the women's room is the best place to do it, so she's not exactly shocked when she hears a moan the second she opens the door. 

She smirks to herself and shakes her head slightly at the fact that two of her coworkers are getting it on and not being subtle about it. 'Must be interns,' she thinks, 'they still haven't figured out that it squeaks less if you prop up on the handicap bar instead of the small counter. Sure it's more difficult to get a good angle that way but like, it's worth it to avoid the complete lack of subtlety. But then again it's not like bathroom sex is really classy ever so maybe these people just don't really care as much as Cristina has and maybe they've got the right idea'. 

She's about to tell them that too though, that they can be more quiet with the handicapped bar. Not that Cristina is mean, (she is) but she kind of loves humiliating people who have sex in bathrooms. She knows that it's playful so she doesn't think it's really mean mean, and is about to open her mouth when another moan cuts her off and makes her jaw drop.

"Fuck Camz harder," the raspy voice breathes out and Cristina knows it's the same voice that's been bugging her all day fighting back and forth but that's not what makes her jaw drop. 

"Don't tell me what to do baby girl," is snapped back and then the squeaks of the counter get faster and but okay, Cristina remembers that voice saying that exact same thing earlier if she could only place - oh! That was when Grumpy told Skip to put more suction because she was getting sloppy and Skip said not to tell her what to - oh fuck wait!

Cristina isn't dumb and it only takes another second for her to completely connect the dots and she's out of the bathroom before she can let her squeal of laughter out at the realization. 

"Mer, Mer, Mer, Mer, you're never going to believe who was just fucking in the bathroom," Cristina breaths out, managing to get her point across through her laughter at the twist this day has taken.

Who would've thought after coming to complain about those two hating each other she'd realize how completely wrong she was. 

"Who? I'm not good at the guessing games while I'm drunk we should know this by now," Meredith answers with a confused expression, not knowing how to read Cristina's excitement over the discovery. 

"I'll give you a hint," Cristina says as she swings around to be back in her seat and downs another shot that's waiting for her. "We should've - I mean at least I should've known it was sexual tension not hatred," she decides and can't help but feel slightly disappointed in herself that she didn't notice this until it smacked her in the face. 

"Umm..." Meredith scratches at her head, too drunk to pick up on it (and not caring enough about intern feuds to have an obvious answer ready).

"Oh come on think about why we're here," Cristina scolds, knowing Meredith gets more ditzy than usual while drunk. 

"Oh wait fuck is it your devil worshippers or whatever you - Cabello and Jauregui!" she answers, getting excited with herself once she figures it out. 

Said devil worshippers chose that moment to leave the bathroom, both disheveled and flushed and Cristina and Meredith can't hold in their laughter when they see the obvious sex hair. 

Apparently their laughing is enough to attract the attention of the two girls who look over and immediately flush after realizing they're the focus of the attendings' laughter. Cristina can't wait to use this to keep them off of poor sunshine girl's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is sho short as frick but I'm gonna make a mini series / mini one shots in Greys anatomy verse cause that sounds fun so yes !


End file.
